I'm What!
by Fujimoto Ayumu
Summary: My life has just been flipped around! My name is Orihime Takahashi, but I died a while ago and now I'm in the body of Sakura Utatane a.k.a. Rin Kagamine! What happened to me? I'm so confused and embarresed!
1. World is What?

Fan Fiction for She Saw Day by Kagamine Len

() =inner thoughts/author's notes

**I will warn you that there is some Shoujo-ai in here and lots of swearing! Yes this is supposed to and is a Mature, School-life, Supernatural, Shoujo. **

I just landed in Spain from Japan. I walk through the large, all glass airport building. I saw a dark-hair, jet-black eyed boy who looked to be about my age. I could tell that he was just a traveler. I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. It couldn't hurt right? I watch as he turns around. I stand, paralyzed. I couldn't move. He smiled and I smiled back. My brother, Naoki, ran up to me.

"Hey, Gashou!" Naoki said to him. He smiled.

"Hey, Naoki, I see you got yourself a girlfriend, nee?" He said.

"No, this is my little sister, Orihime." Gashou just stared at me. I know I don't look anything like him. At a first glance, it looks like I could be his girlfriend, because he, my dad, my mom, and my younger sister, Beni-hime, all have brown hair. I have blonde hair with orange streaks in it. Its spiky and hard to keep looking like I didn't just get out of bed, or just had mind-blowing sex (yes, just for you perverts out there). We were walking and talking for a while. We walked out to the parking lot since we all could drive. Next thing I knew everything went black. A speeding car went right by us and I was too slow. I could feel pain as the car speed on past us as if nothing had happened. I was crying as the world was getting smaller and I saw my brother start to scream and run towards me. Gashou ran too as the Spanish music filled the air I could only see black, there I lay, a dead corpse, a dead virgin. (OH NO! I died a virgin, no one wants that!) I woke up to the sound of J-pop in the background, and I could tell that I was no longer in Spain, but back in Japan. I saw the nurse and a doctor next to her. The room was a bright white and everything looked all shiny and clean, and then it hit me I was at the Byoin hospital. (Byoin means hospital in Japanese XP) I watched the doctor look at me.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" He asked.

"Sakura? Who's Sakura?" I asked, confused. Why did he call me that? My name is Orihime Takahashi. I'm so confused. I should tell the doctor. "My name's not Sakura, its Orihime Takahashi. Sorry to mix you up with someone else. Can I call my brother?"

"Yes you may and sorry for the mix-up she must be in the other room." He just left after that. I felt a little weird and with that I gained all the courage that I could muster up, if that's even possible, and dialed the number. I can't believe that I remembered the number. It rang four times and then I heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Naoki said.

"Hey, it's me Orihime, how's mom, dad, Beni-hime and Gashou?" I asked.

"That's impossible, how can you be Orihime? She died in Spain a month ago." I started to have tears well up in the corner of my eyes. It's been that long already?

"Sorry t-to b-bother y-you." I said and hung up. I continued to cry. I checked out of the hospital and found the closest mirror. I was shocked to see myself. I was the comatose pop singer Sakura Utatane I looked exactly the same, we did look like twins. I was in shock. I ran down the street and ended up in front of my house and I noticed that Gashou's car was parked in the driveway. I smiled and walked to the door. I knocked hesitantly on the door. My mom opened it.

"Um, hi I'm an exchange student from Spain, Sakura Utatane." I said and bowed. "I'm supposed to stay here for 2 years." She looked at me.

"Naoki, you have an exchange student from Spain here and I want you to make her feel like she's at home, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." He said as he was playing Call of Duty Black Ops. I was amazing at that game. I walked in and saw that he was playing it with Gashou. I blushed at him. (Wait why am I blushing? I've never felt that was towards him). They paused the game and looked at me, wide-eyed and faces flushed. I was blushing and smiling, making myself feel awkward, but I could see that they thought it was cute.

"What'cha playing?" I asked, curious but I already knew the answer.

"CoD Black Ops." He said. I smiled.

"Can I play Co-Op?" I asked. Gashou gave up his controller to me. I unpaused the game and started to shoot zombies like I normally would. I smiled and beat my brothers' high score. His mouth was agape after the hardcore gaming you would think we had sex by the way we were sweating. I was totally un-ladylike and used words no woman should use.

"You know that you remind me a lot of my sister, Orihime Takahashi." He said. I completely ignored him. I looked at his lips and leaned in towards his blushing face. I caught his lips in a sloppy kiss. I hugged him and was moved by him to sit on his lap. I was then pulled in by his strong arms. Gashou left to get something to drink in the kitchen. (This isn't good. I feel like I can't stop.) Then our tongues were tangled it a feverish, passionate kiss. Both appendages were fighting for dominance. Then I felt him sucking on my tongue and I moaned in to the kiss, turning us both on even more. I pulled away before he could slip his hand up my shirt. I then changed the subject.

"Where should I be sleeping?" I asked.

"You can sleep in my old sisters' room and you can just barrow her uniform for school tomorrow, ok?" I just nodded, still sitting on him. Beni-hime walked in at a bad time. She saw that I was a perfect looking girl, almost godlike. I saw her blush.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Utatane. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. She just ran away. I turn and look at Naoki "Well that was a little weird, well I'll be going to my room, bye Gashou." I said and went to my room. I saw Beni-hime with her cute chocolate brown drill-like twin tails. I smiled and she turned around. She blushed. "Why do you blush when you look at me?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"You look like a goddess and that your voice is like an angel's and I want you to be my onee-chan." She said with tears in the corners of her wide, vivid, emerald-green eyes.

"Come here." I told her nonchalantly with a smile. She walked right over and tripped on something and landed a kiss right on my lips. She moved forward and sat on my lap. I felt the same way with her as with her brother. I tried to pull away but couldn't. Our tongues started to battle for dominance. I couldn't stop and I was getting turned on. I could tell that she was too. I heard a voice outside the door. We broke apart and I saw her tears stopped and she looked at me with a smile. "See your tears stopped." I said and she left with a blush. I shut the door and Went to bed. Wondering what the hell I was going to do at school tomorrow.

I woke up the next day with black cat ears and a tail with a pink ribbon and gold bell? "**WHAT THE HELL? AHHHH!" **I shouted a little too loudly and then probably woke up everyone. I took out the school uniform that I so missed. It looked like Rin Kagamine's Fear Garden Outfit. I had tall stockings with gold bows on them, my skirt was really short, it was above mid-thigh!, so when I bend over to pick something up my yellow stripped panties will show, how embarrassing! I take a towel and head into the shower. I turn on the hot water and feel it run down my back and chest. I could still sense that the cat tail and ears were still there. (Great, now everyone is going to think that I'm either an otaku or a freak!) I start singing She Saw Day by Len Kagamine. I then get out of the shower with my long hair put up in a messy bun and wrap the short towel around my chest which is like two watermelons taped to a pole and it goes just below my ass so, anyone can go up to me see everything. I go and get my clothes.

~Naoki's POV~

What was that loud scream for? I should look, but I'm too tired to. I wake up. Hmm I wonder if Sakura's awake or not? I run to her room and open the door _**without**_ knocking. I then open my eyes and see her naked back. She has flawless, cream-colored skin, a nice ass, and the way her hair is up is sexy, but why does she have black cat ears and a tail with a pink bow and gold bell? I watch her turn around. She has nice curves and her breasts are a nice size too. She just looks like an angel. Damn it, she's sexy but adorable.

~Orihime's (Sakura's) POV~

I turn around and have the reddest face ever. I start to become mad as I put on my bra and panties, yes they match. I throw the closest thing by me, a book, not just any book, but a literature book, and a heavy one at that. (Junjou Egotist reference FTW!) It hit him square in the face, bull's eye.** "GET YOUR BITCHY, NO GOOD FUCKING ASS OUT NOW, BEFORE I GET ANYTHING FUCKING ELSE TO GOD DAMN FUCKING THROW AT YOU!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. I picked him up and threw him out. I continued to get dressed, calm down and my cat tail isn't lifting up the skirt. I go over to the mirror and figure out what to do with the ears and tail. I put matching ribbons in my hair to make spiky yellow-blonde twin-tails. I feel embarrassed to walk out there. Beni-hime looks up from her plate and I see my plate of food.

"Did you lose a bet in Spain?" She asked.

"Ha ha very funny, for your information, I just woke up with them, didn't you hear me scream what the hell?" I asked. Then Gashou walks in to pick us up. I look at him. He just stares and I start to have a mental panic attack. I turn around in a cutesy way that makes him smile. I hear his footsteps come closer to me. I felt his long, warm arms wrap around my waist. Today was Valentines Day so I had chocolates and chocolate lipstick for later tonight. I turn around in his arms as everyone stares. I break free of his grip. I then gather my stuff. We all head out to his car and I sit in the passenger seat, right next to Gashou.

"So why are you wearing cat ears and a tail with a pink bow and gold bow?"

"I sorta woke up with them." I told him as we were in the school parking lot. I was really nervous about getting out of the car. I heard the door open with Gashou holding it.

"Come on Princess, we don't have all day."

"No, I don't want to get out." I said and then stuck my tongue out as if I tasted something and didn't like it.

"Alright then." I heard him say and then I felt something pick me up. I was being carried bridal-style by this three-time offender from middle school. I felt humbled, but embarrassed by it. I had my skinny arms around his slim neck. I put my head on his chest; I could've fallen asleep right then and there. I saw other people staring and I just hid my face in his chest. I was set down in the school and took off my shoes and put my slippers on. I went to the office. I got my old locker and old books back as well as my gym locker. I followed my brother to judo club.

"Takahashi-kun, where's the coach for Judo Club?" I asked.

"Why, do you really think you could handle Judo club?"

"Yes, I pretty sure." I said. He took me to the coach. I was underestimated and now I have to show up and fight Gashou. I go and changed into my judo uniform. I went to a different school and was the number one ranked judo national champ for 5 years in a row. I put my hair up in my signature ponytail and my cat ears and tail go away, thank god, I was bothered for too long. I walked out of there with my black belt tied perfectly and Gashou and all the others including Naoki stare jaw dropped.

"Coach, I don't think that I can face him, that's the national champ for 5 years in a row Ryu Takahashi."

"Grow some fuckin' balls." I say to Gashou. I stare and then coach looks at me. I smile and run at the second place champ. I grab and flip him several times and I win.

"I guess I underestimated you, sorry." Coach said.

"You don't have to be sorry, just let me get dressed and show them who I really am." I say and he lets me. I start to remove the ponytail and put back the twin tails. I take off the belt and strip the uniform off and I had my clothes on underneath. The cat tail and ears reappear, oh joy. I walk back out holding the belt and uniform. "Coach, I'm back." I say. He looks over and his jaw drops. I smile. "I can't believe that all of you have been all of you have been fooled, by me Sakura Utatane a.k.a. Ryu Takahashi, the number one national judo champ for 5 years now." I watch Gashou's mouth fly open. "Oh and Tatsuki-kun, I made you chocolates for today." I say as I hand him a box of it. "Oh and Takahashi-kun, I also made you a box to since you're taking care of me." I say to him as his face flushes. I hand him the box. I smile and gather my stuff from the locker room since practice was over. I go over to Gashou. "Tatsuki-kun, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight."  
I ask.

"Sure, I don't have any plans." He said. I was jumping for joy. I smiled and walked home with Naoki. I get ready by keeping the stockings and bra and panties the same, but then get a short, sexy, strapless, dark violet (sexy color, right?) mini-dress. I pair it with a 2 ½" gold heel. I grabbed my purse which had the lipstick and a special something for later. I hear a knock on the door. I totally forgot that today was Friday. I heard some talking and then walked out ready to face him and what comments he had.

* * *

_Long Paragraphs! Well that's it so review and tell me what you think they should do on their date! Don't worry Vocaloid will be incorporated soon!_


	2. Singer's Requiem

Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

I walk out and see him with the confidence I had before now thrown out the window, I decide I had to face him anyways. I walk towards him. He still is talking to Jun. I make sure that my long blonde hair isn't messy, but it's always like that. My heels make the sound of rain hitting glass, except louder. Gashou looks up and his jaw almost hit the floor. I smiled and thought that he totally likes my outfit.

"Hey, Tatsuki-kun, are you going to get your jaw off the floor or not?" I ask.

~Gashou's POV~

"Hey, Tatsuki-kun, are you going to get your jaw off the floor or not?" she asked. I was speechless and paralyzed. I couldn't move. I watched her move closer towards me. She grabbed my arm and I could feel her chest press against my arm.

_'If she tightens her grip on my arm, I think I'll lose it.'_ I think. I finally get my arms to work and then we walk out to my brand new, red Mercedes Benz E-Class. I watched her face as she was in shock.

~Orihime's (Sakura Utatane's) POV~

When we went outside to get to Gashou's car, I was in awe. It was a red Mercedes Benz E-Class. I was in shock, it had to be an import, and it just had to be.

"Is this brand new?" I asked.

"Yep." That was his blunt answer. I stared at him.

"Is it an import? When'd get it?" I asked.

"Yes, and I got it as a gift for my driver's license which I got two days ago." I can't believe he just got his license two days a go. I walked with him to the passenger seat. He opened the door.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Your welcome." He said in a husky voice. His hot breath on my ear, I shivered. I saw him shut the door and walk over to his side of the car. I was looking out the window at the orange full moon in the clear, onyx sky, and all the stars were bright and pale, almost yellow in color.

'_I wonder if Sakura is a really happy person now that she's dead.' _I wondered inside my head as I was still looking outside the window. I heard the door shut and I looked over at him. He put the key in the ignition. His car turned on as he twisted his key. The radio came on and the song was "Wraith" by Kagamine Rin. He reached over to switch the radio station. It changed to the song "Psychopath" by Megurine Luka. Somehow both of those songs seemed familiar. I heard the scream and then my mind got all cloudy. I closed my eyes and then a vision appeared. I watched as Luka walked up to me.

_"Are you ok?"_ that was all that I could make out. I couldn't make out the name. I opened my eyes and the saw the we were already at the restaurant. I heard his door slam shut. I saw him walk over to open my door.

"Well, princess are you going to go on a date with this guy or just stay in the car." He said.

"Yes, just give me a second." I replied. I got out of the car and smiled, still worried about the vision I had earlier. I walk in there, worried about everything but our date. We ate and had a good time. We walked towards a ferris wheel. We walked on and sat on opposite side of the un-lit, cramped, oval-shaped car. I was staring out the window. I was bored. I heard footsteps, but ignored it. I felt the cool, green seat cushion depress. I then felt an arm snake around my waist. I was still looking out the window. I was turned around and kissed on the lips. I opened my eyes wanting more than just on measly kiss. We got off and walked with Gashou leading me somewhere. I followed behind drowsy. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"We're here." He said in that same husky yet strangely calming voice. I shivered again. I walked inside and recognized that we were at a hotel. I knew we were going to do a _certain_ thing tonight.

_'I'm so glad that I brought the extra stuff for tonight!'_ I thought in excitement. I was prepared. I almost forgot that I brought a condom for him to use since my mom always said to carry a condom wherever I go as a just in case type of thing. I was led by the hand after Gashou came back and had the room key. Not to mention it was a five-star hotel. We walk in and I'm starting to wonder how much money his parents really make because were in the fucking penthouse suite! I smile and look out the large glass window. I went towards the chair next to the fireplace. I sat down as he walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I just looked up with a smile. I took something out of my purse and threw it at him while running to the bathroom. I grabbed the sexy lingerie. It was really lacy and the lace was black. It came down to mid-thigh like my school uniform, It was sunset orange with gold accents on it and see-through. I was pleased with it and put on the matching panties that had a little black bow and was lace trimmed. I also put on my all black stockings with on orange bow and one gold bow. I was glad that I spent the 31,486.80 yen. I know it was a lot but I got it from my money I saved up when I was Orihime Takahashi. I applied the chocolate lipstick and brought it out with me as I opened the door.

~Gashou's POV~

What's this? It looks like a...condom? Why would sh-. I stopped thinking about it and took off my shirt. I was cut off my train of thought when I heard the bathroom door open. My jaw about dropped to the floor. She looked fucking sexy! I could feel myself becoming more and more turned on as she walked closer. I walked backwards and fell into the chair that she was sitting in earlier. I watched as she sat on my lap. Before I knew it my lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

~Narrator's (everyone's/author's) POV~

Both of them were in a passionate kiss. They both felt like they couldn't stop. Orihime (I just feel like refering to the main character as Orihime, her orignal name, than Sakura) broke the kiss,both gasping for air. They went back to kissing. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Gashou picked up Orihime and carried her to the king sized bed. Both of them gasped for air and were blushing. Orihime was thrown to the bed and landed in a very compromising position that was very sexy towards every straight man out there. Gashou climbed over her. He started to kiss her neck. She let out a moan and encouraged him to go on. He let his instincts take over. She did to. He kissed her collarbone and left butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Ahh!" Orihime moaned as Gashou grabbed left breast. He let his other hand go to the other one. He squeezed them both at the same time. "Nnm!" She moaned. Gashou left her chest and put his hands at the bottom of her lingerie.

"It's a shame that this has to come off." Gashou said huskily as he started to pull it off. Orihime shivered and started to unbutton his pants. She was now unclothed from the waist up. She immediately covered up her uncovered chest with her arms. "I think that all of you is beautiful, so you don't have to cover it." He said. She slowly removed her arms away from her chest as she lay there with him over her. He bent down and bit her left nipple.

"Ahn! Gas-Gashou don't!" she moaned. Satisfied with her reaction, he pinched and twisted the other one. Once he was finished he switched sides. He finished and moved his hand lower. He removed her panties so that all she had on was her stockings. He moved his head up and kissed her. His hand reached inside of her pussy and he started to stroke it. "AHH! Gas-haa-shou Stop!" She moaned, but he didn't listen. He got up and reached for a small bottle of something on the nightstand (we all know what this is, right?). She squirted some of the pinkish clear gel on his first three fingers. He then trust one into her. "Augh! No, Stop!" She moaned. He continued to thrust into her and added a second finger and started scissoring her. He finally added a third finger. _'It should be around here.'_ Gashou thought. "Gashou!" She screamed. _'Bingo'_ He thought and removed he fingers to replace it with something larger, much larger. He grabbed the condom and opened it with his mouth. He then slipped it on.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a very sexy low husky voice.

"Yes." She said. As soon as he thrusted into her, she shut her eyes. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but not this much. "Please don't move yet." She said. He pulled back out and thrusted back in. "Ahn!" She moaned. Pain now turned to pleasure as he thrusted more and more in to her. The could both feel their climaxes coming(Pun, ha). He thrusted harder and faster into her. She could feel the coiling feeling inside her. "TATSUKI-KUN!" She screamed in pure ecstasy. He came moments after. He collapsed on top of her and he pulled out of her moments after In the afterglow of it all, it was well worth it and they were panting trying to regain their regular breathing.

"Well on question, how much was the lingerie?"

"31,486.80 yen." I said bluntly. He stared at me shocked. "Well how much did you spend for the hotel room?" I asked.

"1,657,200.01 yen." He said.

"What's your job?" I asked.

"I'm a musician." He said.

"What kind of musician?"

"Well, I work for the Vocaloids."

"Which one?"

"Kagamine Len, since I am him in disguise, after all." I just stared at him. "And you're Kagamine Rin."

"No my real name is Orihime Takahashi, I died in Spain two months ago. I then transferred into this body which was Sakura Utatane, who is now Kagamine Rin."

"Mm hm." Is all he said. I was in shock.

"I love you and happy Valentines day. Now don't forget about White day next month." I said. I couldn't think straight so I just decided to fall asleep in his warm embrace.

I saw a cloudy area and I was floating in air, nothing there, no floor, no ceiling, no walls, just air. It was all grey except for the blue light in the center. A person was forming in it. It looked Like Kagamine Rin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"..." I didn't say anything. I asked again.

"I'm Kagamine Rin." She finally said.

"I'm glad I could meet you. I'm in your body and are you sure you wanted to leave it in the first place?"

"Yes, I don't regret it at all and I'm glad you are the one who took it over because I was about to die and you saved my life, thank you."

"Your welcome." I said and she disappeared. I guess she was happy that I was in her body and that put her at peace. I'm glad that I helped her, but what will that do to my life?

* * *

**_Well that's it. My first lemon or whatever you want to call it, but it's a cliffhanger *Le gasp!*. I'm surprised and happy with the outcome of it. Please R&R! Thanks. _**


End file.
